


drunk

by iffy_kanoknit



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Portraits, and a little smut
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: วิกโก้โทรเรียกออร์ลี่ให้มาเป็นแบบวาดรูปเหมือนค่ะแล้วจะวาดเสร็จมั้ยเนี่ย 555+





	

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิควายคู่วิกโก้ออร์ลี่ เรื่องนี้แต่งเมื่อ 13 ปีก่อน  
> เรื่องแรกที่เขียน RPS ค่ะ มันพีคถึงขั้นต้องเขียนอ่ะ ให้ตายสิ!!!

สายตาของเด็กหนุ่มเหลือบลงต่ำเพื่อมองภาพเบื้องนอกซึ่งถูกม่านมูลี่บดบังไว้ สติของเขาหลุดลอยไปเหลือแต่ความรู้สึกเย็นวาบตั้งแต่ต้นคอเรื่อยไปถึงก้นกบที่เปลือยเปล่า ใช่...ตอนนี้เขาเปลือย เหลือแต่ผ้าผืนเล็กๆ ที่คนตรงหน้าหยิบยื่นให้ปกปิดร่างกายเมื่อหลายชั่วโมงก่อน ส่วนเจ้าตัวเองก็นั่งอยู่หลังผืนผ้าใบขึงนั่น มือหยาบกร้านปัดแปรงพู่กันอย่างคล่องแคล่วพร้อมๆ กับเหลือบตาขึ้นมามองผมที มองผ้าใบอีก 2 ที จู่ๆ ก็โทรให้มาหาที่บ้าน ไอ้เราก็นึกว่าเขามีท่าใหม่ๆ จะมาลองเล่นกับผม ที่แท้ก็ให้มาเป็นแบบวาดรูปสุดอาร์ทของเขา ไม่รู้คิดอะไรของเขากันแน่ มาถึงก็บอกให้ถอดเสื้อผ้าออก แล้วก็โยนผ้าขี้ริ้วโทรมๆ มาให้แล้วบอกว่า "เอาไว้ปกปิดร่างกาย" ส่วนตัวเองก็ลงนั่งแหมะอยู่ตรงนั้น ชี้โบ้ชี้เบ้สั่งให้ทำท่าอย่างโน้นอย่างนี้ น่ารำคาญชะมัด ก็รู้ๆ อยู่ว่าเราเป็นพวกอยู่นิ่งๆ ไม่ได้ แล้วยังจะมา...เออ...แล้วนี้เราจะบ่นอะไรเอาตอนนี้เนี่ย ยืนมาตั้งหลายชั่วโมงแล้วเพิ่งจะมาบ่น

ความจริงที่ผมยืนได้นานขนาดนี้ก็คงเพราะดวงตาสีเหล็กวาวอันทรงพลังคู่นั้น ที่จับจ้องผมอยู่ตลอด เขาเพ่งพิจ มองผมตั้งแต่ปลายผมทรงโมฮ็อค ลงไปเรื่อยๆ จนถึงปลายนิ้วเท้า ถ้าผมมองไม่ผิด เมื่อกี้เขา...มองที่ผ้าขี้ริ้วผืนน้อยที่ผมเอาไว้ปกปิดร่างกายส่วนสุดท้ายเป็นรอบที่ 11 แล้วใช่มั้ย ผมรู้สึกได้ว่าหูของผมเริ่มร้อนๆ แล้วสิ 

ผมเบือนหน้าช้าๆ เพื่อไม่ให้เขาเสียสมาธิ เอาหน่า...แสงสลัวๆ อย่างนี้ เขาคงไม่เห็นหูเราหรอกมั้ง 

สายตาของผมกลับไปจับจ้องที่มู่ลี่อีกครั้ง วิก...คุณคิดจะแกล้งผมไปถึงไหน หึ คอยดูเถอะ วาดเสร็จเมื่อไหร่ ผมไม่ให้คุณพักหรอก ยังไงคืนนี้ผมต้องสะสางค่าเมื่อย+หนาวกับคุณให้ได้ 

 

"....ออร์ลี่!!!" 

ผมสะดุ้งกับเสียงเรียกปนตะคอกแหบๆ ของเขา ทำให้ผมตื่นจากภวังค์ความคิด แล้วหันกลับไปตามเสียงเรียกนั้น 

"อะ...อะไรเหรอฮะวิก" 

เสียงตอบกลับของผมเบาลงอย่างไม่เชื่อตัวเอง หยั่งกะคนเป็นหวัดอย่างนั้นแหละ อะไรกัน เมื่อกี้เสียงเราไม่เป็นอย่างนี้ซักหน่อย 

"ฉันถามนายว่า หนาวรึเปล่า เดี๋ยวฉันจะไปปรับฮีทเตอร์ให้นะ" 

 

เขาวางพู่กันลงที่รางสีแล้วก็เดินฉับๆ ออกจากห้องไป อะไรกัน แค่ท่าเดินของเขา ผมก็ไม่อาจละสายตาไปได้อย่างนั้นหรือ? 

ผมหัวเราะกับตัวเองแล้วก็หันกลับไปมองแสงไฟหน้ารถที่ลอดผ่านมู่ลี่เข้ามาในห้องอีกครั้ง มืดแล้วเหรอเนี่ย ผมจำได้ว่าผมมาที่นี่ตั้งแต่บ่าย 3 ข้าวเที่ยงก็ยังไม่ได้กิน หนาวก็หนาว.... 

"....วาดเสร็จเมื่อไหร่ เดี๋ยวฉันทำอาหารให้กินนะ" 

เสียงของหนุ่มใหญ่กระซิบที่ข้างหูของผมอย่างแผ่วเบาและอ่อนโยน แขนทั้งสองค่อยๆ โอบรอบเอวผม จนรู้สึกเสียวสะท้านไปทั้งร่าง ไรเคราสากๆ ที่ลูกคางของเขาละไปตามต้นคอของผมช้าๆ จนรู้สึกจั๊กกะจี้ ผมยกมือขึ้นสัมผัสผิวหน้าสากๆ ของเขาพร้อมกับยิ้มให้ ก่อนที่จะรับริมฝีปากที่ทาบลงมาอย่างไม่รีรอ ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงไออุ่นที่เขาถ่ายทอดให้...จากปากต่อปาก...สัมผัสต่อสัมผัส ผมปล่อยผ้าขี้ริ้วโทรมๆ นั่นทิ้งไปก่อนที่มือทั้งสองของผมจะลากสัมผัสไปตามลำแขนแข็งแกร่งช้าๆ แค่จะแกล้งให้เขารู้สึกหวิวๆ เล่นเท่านั้น ก่อนที่มือของผมจะเกาะกุมมือหยาบกร้านที่กำลังเลื่อนต่ำลงเหมือนรู้งานรู้การให้หยุดอยู่แค่ตรงนั้น ริมฝีปากที่โหยหาสัมผัสอุ่นละไมของกันและกัน...ดูดดื่ม และยาวนาน... ริมฝีปากของเราผละออกจากกันอย่างยากเย็น ผมลืมตาขึ้น และจ้องลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาสีเขียวเหล็กที่อยู่ห่างจากผมไม่ถึงคืบนั่น เพื่อจะหาคำตอบ 

"คุณไม่หนาวบ้างเหรอฮะวิก ผมน่ะ หนาวจะแย่แล้วนะ" 

ผมดัดเสียงออดอ้อนเหมือนทุกครั้ง เพื่อรอดูผลตอบรับของอีกฝ่าย 

"ก็ฉันไปปรับฮีทเตอร์ให้แล้ว อีกเดี๋ยวก็อุ่นเองแหละ" 

"ก็ผมหนาวหนิ..." 

ผมเริ่มเบียดตัวเองให้ชิดกับร่างที่ยืนอยู่ข้างหลัง แผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่าทาบพิงกับเนื้อผ้าบางเบาของอีกฝ่าย พร้อมกับเบียดสะโพกให้แนบชิดกับเนื้อผ้ากางเกงยีนส์ของหนุ่มใหญ่ ที่โค้งเว้าเข้ารูปพอดิบพอดี ผมจ้องตาเขา ก่อนจะกระซิบข้างๆ หูของเขาเหมือนกลัวใครดักฟัง… 

"ผมอยากร้อน...เร็วๆ" พอพูดจบผมก็ขบติ่งหูเค้าไปทีนึง ก่อนจะมองตาของเขาเพื่อรอคำตอบ หนุ่มใหญ่ยิ้มที่มุมปากให้ผมทีนึง 

"ก็นายไม่ยอมให้ฉันเปิดฮีทเตอร์ของนายนี่นา แล้วฉันจะทำยังไงล่ะ" 

คำพูดของเขาทำให้ผมหัวเราะพลางเลื่อนมือที่ยังกุมกันอยู่ระลงไปจนถึงท้องน้อยแล้วหยุดมันไว้อีกครั้ง 

"ไม่แฟร์เลยนะฮะ ผมเป็นรองคุณเห็นๆ" 

ผมคลายมือออก และปล่อยให้หนุ่มใหญ่สัมผัสไปทั่วทั้งร่าง เสียงครางของผมดังกระตุกเมื่อเขาคลึงเคล้า ลงมาเรื่อยๆ จนถึงจุดต้องห้าม ความเสียวซ่านแผ่ไปทั่วทั้งร่าง ผมหลับตาพริ้ม พลางเอื้อมคว้าหาที่ยึดเหนี่ยวให้พอมีแรงยืนอยู่ได้เพียงแค่ไม่กี่นาทีเท่านั้น ทันทีที่ผมคว้าไปที่ต้นคอ เขาก็เริ่มขบกัดเบาๆตั้งแต่ลำคอเรื่อยไปจนถึงบ่าของผม รอยแดงเป็นจ้ำบ่งบอกการถูกครอบครองเริ่มแดงชัดขึ้นทุกๆ ครั้งที่ขบลง สองมือของผมเลื่อนขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆ เพรียกหาสัมผัสในเรือนผมของอีกฝ่ายอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ นั่นยิ่งเป็นการเร่งให้เขาปรารถนาสัมผัสจากผมมากขึ้น 

"อย่าฝืนยืนอยู่ต่อเลยออร์ลี่...นายไม่ไหวแล้ว" 

แน่ะ ยังมีหน้ามาสงสารอีก ที่จริงก็เมื่อยแล้วใช่มั้ยหละ 

"...แต่งานของคุณ ยังไม่เสร็จ..." 

"ตอนนี้ ฉันมีอารมณ์อยากทำอย่างอื่นมากกว่าน่ะสิ..." 

******************* 

ผมมองร่างที่นอนอยู่ข้างๆ ผมอย่างพินิจพิเคราะห์ ร่างของ'เรา' อยู่ภายใต้ผ้าห่มสีขาวสะอาดที่เขาห่มให้ผมก่อนที่จะเผลอหลับไปทั้งคู่ด้วยความเหนื่อย ผมค่อยๆ ดึงผ้าห่มที่คลุมตัวอยู่ออกช้าๆ เพราะไม่อยากให้เขาตื่น พยายามก้าวเขย่งทีละก้าว ไปหยิบนาฬิกาข้อมือที่วางไว้บนโต๊ะอาหาร...ตีสองเองเหรอ.....ผมพูดกับตัวเองก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปในครัว เปิดตู้เย็นมองหาอะไรก็ได้ที่พอจะเข้าไปนอนเล่นอยู่ในท้องของผมได้ในตอนนี้ อ่ะ...เจอเบียร์เรียงเป็นตับเลย ผมหยิบออกมากระป๋องหนึ่งเปิดสลักแล้วก็ยกดื่มอึกๆๆ เข้าไปเต็มคราบ จะว่าไปวิกเคยบอกเรานี่หว่าว่าถ้ากินเหล้าตอนท้องว่างมันจะเมาง่าย แต่ช่างมัน...นี่อยู่ในบ้าน ไม่ได้ไปเมาหัวทิ่มอยู่ข้างถนนนี่เนอะ 

ผมหันกลับไปมองที่ร่างบนเตียงอีกครั้งให้แน่ใจว่าผมไม่ได้ทำเขาตื่น เมื่อเห็นว่าร่างนั้นยังเคลื่อนไหวขึ้นลงแผ่วๆ ตามจังหวะหายใจ ผมก็เดินกลับไปที่ห้องนั่งเล่น ไม้ขาตั้งขึงผ้าใบยังคงขึงอยู่เหมือนเดิม ผมนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้แล้วเริ่มวิเคราะห์รายละเอียดของรูปทีละจุด เขาวาดภาพเหมือนเก่งเหมือนกันนี่นา ทุกทีเห็นวาดแต่รูปอะไรก็ไม่รู้ที่เขาเรียกว่า abstract หรืออะไรซักอย่างประมาณนั้นที่ดูไม่ค่อยจะรู้เรื่องนั่นน่ะ ผมสังเกตเห็นลายเซ็นของเขาที่ข้างใต้มันเขียนว่า 

"VIGGO MORTENSEN x.x.xx. 5:4x pm" 

อืม.....จะว่าไป ศิลปินเขาต้องวาดรูปเสร็จก่อนถึงจะลงชื่อนี่นา อืม....ห้าโมงเย็นงั้นเหรอ.........

"เฮ้ย!! อย่างนี้ก็หลอกเรายืนเมื่อยนี่หว่า!" 

ผมอุทานเสียงดัง จนลืมไปแล้วว่าอาจทำให้ใครบางคนตื่น 

"ah.....ความแตกจนได้สิ..." 

เสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นข้างหลัง ผมหันไปมองหน้าเขาด้วยคิ้วขมวดมุ่น และยิ่งไม่สบอารมณ์เข้าไปใหญ่เมื่อเขายิ้มแฉ่งกลับมาให้ผม 

"คุณแกล้งผม" 

ผมลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ เดินดุ่มๆ ตรงมาหาเขา "ผมจะเอาคืน..." 

ไม่ทันที่ผมจะพูดจบเขาก็จับข้อมือผมไว้ทั้งสองข้างพร้อมกับประกบริมฝีปากลงอย่างเหมาะเจาะ ผมพยายามดิ้นให้หลุดจากพันธนาการแต่ก็ไม่สำเร็จ ผมสู้แรงเขาไม่ได้... อีกอย่าง เมื่อกี้เราเพิ่งกรอกเบียร์เข้าไปเกือบทั้งกระป๋อง นี่คงออกฤทธิ์แล้วแหงเลย 

ปลายลิ้นของเขารุกเร้าเลียไล้อยู่ภายในช่องปากแคบๆ ของผม ยิ่งต่อต้าน ลิ้นของผมก็ยิ่งพัวพันเข้าไปกันใหญ่ ลมหายใจอุ่นๆ ของเขาผะแผ่วไปกับโหนกแก้มของผม ทั้งมือและลิ้นของผมเริ่มหมดแรงต้าน ดูเหมือนเขาคงรู้จากกลิ่นเบียร์จางๆ ในปากของผม เขาจึงคลายมือออกหลวมๆ รสจูบที่ร้อนแรง หนักหน่วง กลายเป็นรสจูบที่ดื่มด่ำ ล้ำลึก ผมผละมือตัวเองออกแล้วรั้งคอเขาไว้แทน เหมือนไม่อยากจะแยกจูบครั้งนี้ออกจากกัน มือของเขาโอบรั้งเอวของผมเอาไว้เหมือนรู้ว่าผมกำลังจะล้มลงไปกองอย่างนั้นแหละ 

“วิกฮะ…ผม……มึนหัวจะแย่แล้ว” 

ผมรวบรวมสติอีกครั้งพร้อมกับเปล่งเสียงพูดออกไปในขณะที่เขายังไม่หยุดการรุกไล่ภายในปาก 

“โอเค ๆ งั้น…บอกฉันก่อนว่าจะไม่เอาคืนแล้ว” 

อะไรวะ เล่นวิธีนี้เลยเหรอ …คอยดูเถอะ คราวหน้าผมไม่พลาดอย่างนี้หรอก 

“ฮะ……ผมสัญญา…” 

พอผมพูดจบ เขาก็ช้อนร่างผมขึ้นอย่างง่ายดาย แล้วเดินกลับไปที่ห้องนอน วางผมลงกับเตียงเบาๆ พร้อมกับจูบที่หน้าผาก 

“เพื่อเป็นการไถ่โทษ ฉันให้เวลานายพักให้หายมึนครึ่งชั่วโมง…แล้วเรามา ‘ต่อ’ กัน” 

************************THE END*******************

**Author's Note:**

> เมื่อสองสามปีก่อน จู่ๆก็นึกอยากอ่านฟิคเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมา  
> ไล่หาในบอร์ดอยู่เป็นชั่วโมง ไอโฟนก็แค่ห้าเอส หน้าจอเล็กมากกกก  
> จะก็อปแปะก็ยากเกิน ไอค่อนเต็มไปหมด  
> แคปสกรีนเก็บแล้วเอามาพิมพ์ใหม่ 555+ ลงทุนมากอ่ะ เรื่องงานไม่เห็นลงทุนขนาดนี้เลย กร๊าก
> 
> คิดถึงคู่นี้มาก  
> จริงๆ พล็อตอีกเรื่องของคู่นี้ไว้ ตั้งแต่เรียนมอปลาย จนตอนนี้แก่จะแย่แล้วก็ยังไม่มีโอกาสได้เขียน orz  
> ใครอยากเอาไปเขียน บอกได้นะ ขายพล็อตค่ะ 555+ 
> 
> สุดท้ายนี้ 
> 
> VIG x ORLI จงเจริญ เย้!


End file.
